Irresistible Fire
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Harry needs the wolfsbane potion for his godson, desperatedly. So desperatedly that he would do anything until Draco Malfoy, the only capable potion master, brews it for him. Anything. SLASH! HP/DM. Drabble collection for dracoharry100 at LJ.


A/N: What can I say about this one? It's just a collection of drabbles mixed together into a long fic I wrote for the **dracoharry100** community at livejournal. This week's prompt was "fire" and I hope I followed it through correctly. As a warning, I wrote this while in my job, so there was no beta, not that I use them anyway. XD enjoy.

**  
Irresistible Fire.  
By Ran Mouri. **

As Draco waltzed into his flat, he knew Potter was there, waiting. He rolled his eyes, annoyed, and checked his reflection. No sense humiliating his one-time nemesis if he didn't look his best.

He grinned as he went to his study and found him sitting on his couch, frowning. Surely his house elf, had let him in without permission. Someone was in for an hand on fire night.

"You again, Potter? Don't you have anything better to do? Someone to save? I'm really getting tired of having you here, you know?"

Potter just stared at him with an angry frown.

* * *

"Malfoy, you know I would not be here if I could help it." the other man said during his fourth visit to his flat. "But as much as I hate to admit it, you are the only one with the Potion's ability that rivals Snape's." Draco tried not to grin as Harry gritted his teeth, eyes on the fireplace. It frustrated him to accept Draco's grades during Hogwarts were not due Snape's liking of him but to Draco's talent.

"So?" the blond prodded.

Harry growled low on his throat.

"I need you to brew wolfbane for my godson, Malfoy."

"I told you already, I'm not going to use Severus' old books, he forbid it," the blond sneered. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Malfoy, he needs the potion, he's four!" he retorted, eyes ablaze. Draco curled his lips in distaste.

"I said no. I swore I would keep Severus' secrets."

"Snape brewed the potion for Ted's father, why can't you see that!?"

"Get another potion master, Potter. I won't do it."

Harry seized him by the shoulders.

"There is no one else, you bastard." Draco gulped, he could feel the fire in Potter's green eyes. "I'll be back," and he disappeared.

* * *

Harry stalked around and growled at the fireplace.

"What does it have to do with honor!! Ted needs that potion!! He is probably enjoying it!! He'll see when I get him!! He'll brew that potion even if I have to kill him for it!!" he ranted.

"Harry, if he promised you cannot force him," Hermione sighed from the floo. Her best friend slumped on the couch. "Malfoy may be a lot of things, but if he promised on his godfather's grave he has to keep his word."

"I'll get that potion, Hermione, I will."

Hermione just bit her lip.

* * *

Club Fatuo Fire, was in uproar when Harry went in. He'd been stalking Malfoy all week in an effort to tire him out. So far, that snake was as elusive as he'd always been. He sneaked around, glared at him, and disappeared out of sight.

But now...

He finally had him in his grasp.

The blond man didn't realize he was there, as he was dancing (more like making out) with another bloke on the dance floor.

He quickly wrapped his arms around him in what must have looked like a possessive gesture.

"Come home with me," he hissed. "love."

* * *

"POTTER!! YOU KINKY BASTARD!! LET ME GO!!" Draco roared as Harry chained him to his bedpost. Harry just grinned and leaned down to lick the man's ear, leaving a trail of fire on its wake.

"You are not going anywhere Malfoy," he hissed. "Until you swear you will brew that damned potion for Ted."

Draco stared at him, wide eyed.

"Potter, you're crazy... and... horny!" he exclaimed. Harry frowned.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," he huffed before leaving for his bathroom to shower, he was not hard, he'd just gotten dirty when he grabbed Malfoy's sweaty body in that gay club.

* * *

Those lips.

He could not stop staring at them.

It had been three weeks since he had locked the Malfoy heir inside his bedroom.

Draco refused to brew the potion.

He had begged, he had bribed, he had threatened.

He even brought Teddy along to inspire pity on the man.

He forgot Malfoys did not feel pity.

And those lips... tantalising fiery rose petals, were they soft? Was Malfoy licking them on purpose?

He surely was.

There was no other explanation.

There was no way that been locked in a room with Malfoy for over three weeks was affecting him.

* * *

Potter kept staring at him.

It was scary. He was undressing him with his horribly muggle-loving eyes.

He was sure.

He had to get out of there, run far away and maybe report Potter or sue him... or something.

Who was he kidding, he was Harry Potter, he could set Westminster abbey on fire and get away with.

Potter kept staring at his lips.

Were they dry? Parched?

He licked them experimentally.

Potter blushed and ran to the bathroom.

Draco suddenly understood what his stupid problem was...

... and smirked.

He finally knew how to get out of there.

* * *

Harry fell onto his bed, panting, exhausted. Draco smirked and kissed his chest as he snuggled to him.

His eyes were wide.

He had done it...

HE had done IT!!

Malfoy had been his obnoxious self and refused to brew the potion. He was pissed off!

He couldn't stand it.

He had kissed Malfoy.

Just to spite him, he told himself.

Passion burned its fire into him. He couldn't stop, he had ripped his clothes off. Malfoy hadn't stopped him.

It was divine.

He'd to get out.

He dressed quickly and ran to the fireplace. Not saying a word.

* * *

A four year old boy stared at the man sleeping chained to his uncle's bed. He was too young, his mind too innocent to ever think that what he was seeing was wrong. He wondered if that position was comfortable for the pretty blond man on his uncle's bed.

"Hello, you," Draco greeted quietly, a small smile on his face. Teddy smiled.

"You are pretty!" the boy beamed, as he climbed into bed with the man and snuggled to him. He guessed he could wait for his uncle there.

Draco smiled and let him. What a charming boy. Totally Black.

* * *

Hermione sighed as her best friend nursed his sixth glass of firewhisky in an hour. He kept mumbling about beautiful Draco Malfoy, of course, and his beautiful body, of course.

And how he had raped him...

... Of course.

From what she could understand of Harry's drunken slurs, he had forced Malfoy into bed with him after obsessing over his lips for a week and a half and his eyes for over three to five days. So far she had not heard of anything to do with the blond resisting.

Rolling her eyes, she prepared for a long, patience-testing, night.

* * *

Despite her better judgement, Hermione had kicked Harry into the floo fire and sent him back home. She wouldn't have if she was in her right mind, but two days of continuous whining on Harry's part were getting on her nerves. Why didn't he go to Ron for that?

Oh, right. Ron would kill him for cheating on his little sister.

Still drunk and disoriented, Harry stumbled onto his bed, grabbed his beautiful blond, silver eyed pillow and went to sleep.

Draco sighed as Harry crushed him to his side.

"Welcome back, Potter," he whispered as he caressed his hair.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of voices on his sitting room. With Auror-trained reflexes he went to check what and who had irrumpped in his house.

Draco was sitting with Ted, smiling at... Blaise Zabini.

Harry's eyes burned into his back, wishing the other man caught on fire.

"I really appreciate it, Blaise, Potter kidnapped me in my clubbing gear. I look hot, but it's quite uncomfortable,"

Blaise grinned at the hot comment and handed Draco a bag.

"As always, handsome," he said, kissing the blond's cheek before disaparating.

"Good morning uncle Harry!" beamed Ted. Draco felt dread.

* * *

"You think you are so smart, don't you?" Harry hissed, his eyes aflame. Draco shook his head.

"I needed clothing, Potter. Ted gave me your wand so I could lenghten my chain." he hissed back, his anger swallowing his fear.

"And you flirted with Zabini in MY house, because he brought you something else to wear??" He was furious, he was going to kill that slut who played with his feeling... confused him...

"... Potter, are you jealous?" Draco asked, eyes wide. Harry blushed, shocked.

"Of course not!! Now go back to your room and stay there!!" he roared angrily.

* * *

Harry nearly destroyed his sitting room in the wake of his ire. Malfoy, that bastard, had tried to trick him. Had invited Zabini to openly flirt with him. ON HIS HOUSE!

A voice in his head that sounded like Hermione's pointed out that if Malfoy and Zabini were a couple he had no right to get angry. Malfoy was not his lover.

He felt ice cooling the fire of his anger.

He had just kidnapped Malfoy out of the blue in a desperate attempt to get him to brew a potion. Nothing else.

He put his head down and growled.

* * *

The following days Harry avoided Malfoy like the plague. Ted was always by the blond's side and therefore did not see his godfather anymore.

The house was mostly silent now.

The sound of his breathing was deafening to him.

There was no Draco to laugh at his attempts to convince him. No voice sneering insults almost warmly. No laughter as he messed everything up.

No Draco at all.

As it would be as soon as he got that damned potion.

The potion was going to take this cycle away, the madness...

But he wasn't sure he wanted it over, though.

* * *

Draco sat by the window in the room, his room, as he usually did. Gently caressing Ted's hair as the boy begged him for a story about his daddy or his mommy.

The wolf in the boy obviously could feel he was relative to his mother, they both were Blacks after all. No wonder the kid loved him.

Harry was been his hotheaded, irrational self and there was very little chance he would listen to him even if Draco knew he wasn't wrong. And Draco seldomly was, anyway.

If only that stupid Gryffindor could use his brain... ahh, wishful thinking.

* * *

Ted stared at his uncle Dray. He liked him, he smelt nice, reminded him of his mommy in a primal sense. Of course he would never tell that to his uncle Harry.

He had been with them over a week and felt comfortable around both.

His uncle Draco, tired of Uncle Harry's take out dinners had taken it upon himself and cooked a homemade meal that made both black haired boy and man's mouth water. Harry had frowned and inquired about Draco's ability with ingredients.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a potion master, Potter, deal with it." he had grinned.

* * *

Harry sat behind Draco and watched him cook. He was appointed the official cook since he quite clearly told Harry that even though his own cooking was edible and some might consider it nice, he was sick of eating all those fat-polluted meals and would cook something healthy for Ted.

Who would have thought potion masters were good cooks? Was their talent of ingredient mixing?

Was Snape a good cook too? He shook his head, afraid of his own thoughts.

He had to admit it though... There was nothing sexier than a blond potion master cooking, being watched from behind.

* * *

Often Harry wondered why Draco did not try to escape anymore.

He had a self-lenghtening chain, but they had set no boundaries on it. So had free reign over the house and usually was chatting with a portrait or other.

Most of the time, however, Draco was teaching Ted about Black tradition, he was a wizard and should be respected as such. It was obvious Draco anticipated what the boy would face when in the outside world. He was a werewolf after all.

They were almost like a family, a happy family of three.

Harry smiled at that thought.

* * *

By the third month of his kidnapping, Harry had kissed Draco for the second time.

It was an accident really, he had been reaching for a chocolate that laid on the table besides Draco, when the blond had turned, their lips met.

He couldn't shake, the feeling that accompanied him throughout the day. That tingling fire that made his skin crawl.

Ted stared at him with knowing golden eyes.

It was midnight when Harry accepted he was screwed. Even if he got the potion that Draco still refused fervently, he would not be able to let the other man go.

* * *

Ted had been with them for almost two months when Harry had dared to ask.

"Teddy, honey, why aren't you transforming?" he said slowly, caressing the boy's now silvery blond hair.

The boy grinned.

"Uncle Dray is giving me a special juice!" he beamed. Harry's eyes widened, his palms felt hot. His eyes clouded with fire.

"That's great, why don't you call your uncle Dray here and go to play outside, Love?"

Ted looked dubious but obeyed. It was better to leave both his uncles alone.

As Draco came into the room he saw Harry's expression and paled.

"Oh, Merlin."

* * *

Draco moaned as he was pushed against the wall for a third time in almost twenty minutes, Harry's angry lips were bitting a trail of fire down his neck, his green eyes pierced his won silver ones angrily.

"You thought you could play with me like this? What about your honor, you bitch. What about your promise to Snape? You just wanted to play with my head, didn't you? That's why you did not try to escape." he kissed the other man again, angrily.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Draco sighed.

Harry laughed and took Draco brutally.

* * *

"This is not Wolfsbane, Harry," Hermione stated after she finished inspecting the potion. She had tried to brew it once, and failed miserably, though she knew the ingredients by heart."This is something completely diferent."

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"I'd have to check, but it seems like a mix of animagus balm and deepsleep potion."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"If I'm not mistaken it would slowly turn lycantropy into an animagus form, but to do something like that requires a skill far over anyone I know."

Harry disapparated without saying goodbye.

* * *

He had found Draco walking towards his own London flat, his steps heavy.

He had wrapped his arms around him tightly and hid his face against the man's ivory neck.

"I'm sorry... I love you, I really do... I... forgive me, please." The words cluttered in his throat.

Draco remained still.

"You never let me explain," he whispered.

"I was a fool." Draco gently placed a hand over Harry's trembling ones, he uttered no forgiving words, nor did he condemn the other man.

"Take me home," he said simply. Harry nodded, tears of gratitude stinging his eyes.

They both disappeared.

The End.


End file.
